runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (16 January 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. 'Graphical: ' *Dungeoneering rusty coins have been recoloured to make them more visible on all themes. *The vampyre banker in Darkmeyer has been replaced with a bank chest. *The reborn mage in Dungeoneering no longer stretches when attacking. *Karil's chest plate no longer uses the old inventory model when not at full charge. *The Dharok and Guthan helms now use the correct skin tone on female characters. *Cyrisus is now wearing the new version of Ahrim's robes. *Maggie's shoulder from Swept Away no longer pops out when she walks. *A stationary fire in Meiyerditch is now animated. *The Varrock sawmill animation no longer occurs when the player isn't at the bench. *The entrance to the Stronghold of Player Security now blends in better with the surrounding grass. *A section of roofing in Varrock is no longer split. *Several more dungeons have had the bloom values tweaked to stop the screen from whiting out. *Some floating shadows near the lesser demons in the underground Karamja dungeon have been fixed. *Finding a key for the first time in Dungeoneering no longer uses the old-style chat interface. *A door in Edgeville dungeon no longer changes colour when opened. *An improved walk animation for men with walking sticks has been created. *Players using the ectofuntus no longer appear to dislocate their arm to wind the bonecrusher. *Kennith from Kennith's Concerns no longer stretches as he turns. *Some flickering on the ground in the Underground Pass dungeon has been fixed. *The amulet of farming now appears the correct colour. *Neverberry bushes no longer have square shadows. 'Quests & Tasks: ' *The glowing ember's chathead is no longer back to front. *It is no longer possible under certain circumstances to spawn multiple Vanstrom bosses. *The dragon claws special attack no longer causes Gadderanks to disappear if killed. *The cutscenes in Royal Trouble no longer use auto-continuing text. *Smokebombs will no longer force vampyres through walls. *Capitalisation has been fixed on objects throughout the One Piercing Note quest. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *The audience text in Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza no longer appears in the wrong location. *Players can no longer breathe fire anywhere in Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza. *Dominion Tower mines no longer deal damage to familiars in the Wilderness. *Defeating General Khazard using a special attack now functions correctly. *It is no longer possible to teleport to the Fish Flingers lobby without any tickets. *Skaldrun will no longer spawn in Dungeoneering in a place that makes a portion of the room unreachable. 'Other: ' *The "Golf Clap" emote is now available for the next two weeks at the discounted price of 500 loyalty points. *Unarmed gnomes no longer have a ranged attack sound. *Garlic now has a "crush" option for use with the toolbelt. *Miscellania farming patches now function with the toolbelt. *Vampyres are no longer referred to as "Vampires" in the Slayer skill.